Ghosts in the Graveyard
collab fanfic by Salty and Fish Cassiopeia and Oddball Prologue The night was calm. One moonlit the Rainforest as two dragons waited. Well, one waited, perfectly still, her deep blue and black scales reflective in the moonlight, making them look silver and glowing. The cold stone on which she sat was adorned with marks, in tilted and sloppy handwriting (most likely by a neigh-illiterate RainWing). Her claws, turned into tiny scythes, tapped a bit impatiently as she heard the crunching of dead leaves. Yet Cassiopeia didn’t move, her muscles poised and ready. Oddball was entering. The night breeze barely ruffled her wings as she walked, somber as death itself, into Greenleaves Graveyard. Nature, unperturbed as it was, seemed to even keep its leafy boughs away from this somber place of death, leaving only dead earth and bones to bury the bodies in. The blue and orange NightWing carried with her a dark brown, probably leather case, much like a medic’s, even. Who knew of the possible horrors within? Her claws crunched the dead leaves, her eyes narrowing as she spotted a figure, sitting on a gravestone, poised as if waiting for something. “Midnight isn’t an hour for little dragonesses.” Oddball said, narrowing her eyes at the back of the dragon. Cassi’s face flicked over, but not in a surprised manner. “I’m waiting for a ghost.” She explained, getting a bit riled from the statement. She wasn’t waiting for the ghost of someone’s grandmother, who he had reportedly seen here. Cassi was also annoyed that this dragon dare disturb the possible ghosts, or scare them off. Oddball tilted her head, by shrugged, crossing to the newest grave with swift steps and stooping to set down her bag. By all accounts, what she was about to do was a crime. But no matter. The abrupt sound of a shovel on dirt permeated the silence of the night as she started to exhume the body. Cassi was not concerned, but a whisper of a confused expression crossed her face. She had to keep still! So the NightWing was still as a rock, unperturbed as she heard the clanging sounds of a shovel striking a jungle wood coffin. Oddball seemed to have struck gold. The odd dragoness quickly unearthed the body from within, pulling out several tools and potions from the bag, even a long tool that would generally not fit in the leather covering. Oddball smiled as she worked, and in no time at all, the zombie, reanimated from the sleep of death, jutted upright, his RainWing fangs exposed through rot. She patted her creation, and it seemed to like as she rubbed an exposed tendon. Then, it turned around, seeing Cassi and emitting a low, hoarse growl as it stalked forward on all fours, throat exposed to see salivation run down its body, so different from the two silver-spangled dragonesses, born by the moon’s somber light, around him. His scales seemed even to repel the moon’s light from him, a creature of darkness. Cassi didn’t even tap her tail before it attacked, claws extended. His talons wrapped around her throat and she let out a strangled cry, falling back off the stone and thankfully not aquatinting her facial features with the grey, featureless stone of the tombstone. They struggled, Cassi’s claws scrambling to open new gashes in the zombie’s neck and the undead trying to get his teeth between two sides of her jugular. A massive force collided with the zombie, pinning it to the ground as the bleeding NightWing scrambled away. She had probably scared off the ghosts. Oddball didn’t even look up as she pinned her creation. “So, what’s your name, graveyard girl?” she said, plunging a talon deep into the chat cavity and sparking Cassi’s morbid curiosity. “Cassiopeia.” she replied, leaning closer to be sprayed with a bit of old blood as Oddball yanked..something out of the zombie. “Oh. The one who claims to see ghosts?” “Anyone can see ghosts. And I don’t CLAIM-“ “Oddball. Sorry for the attacking zombie.” Her flipped tone implied that she wasn’t all that sorry. “What’s on your head? Do you really have four wings?” the NightWing couldn’t help the words tumbling from her mouth. Oddy sighed, “They’re like insect antennae. And yes. Mother says I’m animus cursed.” she had started to pack up her tools, and once that was done, re-bury the body. “So, have you ever seen a ghost?” Chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)